The purpose of this revised renewal MARC application from Grambling State University (GSU), an HBCU, is to provide training to URM students to improve their competitiveness for admission into, and the completion of Ph.D. degrees in biomedical sciences, and subsequently engage in research careers. The overall goal of the MARC Program at GSU is congruent with the University's mission and priorities, and is also consistent with the goal of the NIGMS. Specifically, GSU will increase the number of MARC graduates admitted to Ph.D. programs from the current baseline of 43% to 65% by 2014. Grambling State University projects an increase of 157% from the current baseline of seven graduates (2000-2004), who completed Ph.D. in biomedical sciences, to eighteen (18) by 2014. The 43% of MARC graduates who are pursuing the Ph.D. degree is triple that of non-MARC graduates (14%). In addition, the percentage of MARC graduates who pursued MD degrees (3%) is significantly lower than the non-MARC graduates (11%). Furthermore, the percentage of MARC graduates is 96% compared to 29% for non-MARC graduates. Therefore, this application includes a major activity that implements strategies to increase the graduation rate of all STEM students from 29% to 50% by 2014. The major objectives of this renewal proposal reflect nontraditional innovative approach and include: 1. Apply mathematical concepts and quantitative methods in biomedical sciences. 2. Communicate research findings in writing and orally. 3. Implement rigorous curricula for STEM students. Activities include advanced courses, advisement, systematic monthly monitoring of progress and implementing strategies to overcome weaknesses. 4. Expand the existing extramural SRI to include NIH T-32 grantee institutions. 5. Support students in securing admission to and the completion of Ph.D. or MD/Ph.D. programs. It is feasible to implement these activities because GSU has dedicated Ph.D. faculty and the GSU administration has extended their full support including $50,000 per year for the entire project period. Relevance: Sites for summer research internships (SRI) at research intensive institutions including but not limited to T-32 grantee institutions.